


Proud

by NightlyBird



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyBird/pseuds/NightlyBird
Summary: For Ninjago Pride Week 2019 on Tumblr. Day 5 - Coming OutCole has something really important to tell his father.





	Proud

Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting out a sigh. He’s visited his father multiple times since he discovered his true potential but this time he didn’t want to enter. The news he brought is going to definitely be another test of their relationship. Cole’s known for a while but with some encouragement from his family at the bounty he was here. A few villagers passed him by with a confused wave to the boy who just stood by the door. He returned an awkward wave, faced the door, let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, and rang the doorbell. 

Nothing happened. Maybe the doorbell was broken because no music rang through the house. He rolled his eyes and knocked instead; the anticipation killing him. After a few beats his father opened the door. He looked same as he always has with a snazzy suit and bright bow tie. Lou smiled and gave his son a tight embrace. Cole wrapped his father in a hug and gave him a squeeze. He out grew his father by almost a whole head. He smiled knowing that must be something he got from his mother. Lou leaned back and chirped, “Cole! It’s so good to see you!” His eyes sparkled with joy. “Come in my boy. You look well.” The younger gave his father a shaky smile and followed his father into the small home. 

Lou headed to the kitchen and with bounce in his step directed, “go on and sit in the living room. I’ll bring us some coffee I just brewed.” Cole answered a halfhearted, “sure dad,” and went to the cozy room. His father must have rearranged the living room because it felt foreign for a second or maybe it was his nerves. He sat down on one of the blue chairs and completely sunk. ‘Ah yes now I remember these chairs’ he thought with distain. He remembers being short enough that his feet couldn’t touch the floor while sitting in them and being completely swallowed by it. He planted his feet and awaited his dad’s return.   
“I hope you still take your coffee the same,” Lou beamed setting down two tea cups that matched the soft chairs and took a seat across from his son. Cole gave another tentative smile and looked down at his chocolate colored drink. It looked perfect. A little cream and quite a bit of sugar. The same way he’s taken it since he was a kid. His vision started to blur with thick tears. This- this right here he didn’t want to lose. Cole had already almost lost his dad with his lies and insecurity. He looked up through his eyelashes at his father.

Lou’s smile slowly fell as his son’s sullen expression. “Cole what’s wrong?” he questioned. “Are you alright?” Cole looked down again and didn’t have the strength to return eye contact. He didn’t want to see his father’s concerned eyes turn cold. 

Cole swallowed noisily before speaking with a shaky voice, “Dad I’m not sure how to tell you this but I really want to.” He hesitated before continuing Lou staying quiet through it all. “I want you to know that I value our relationship so I don’t want to keep anymore secrets about myself,” he rushed with a single breath. Cole looked up at his father with resolution, “I’m proud of who I am, and I want you to be proud of me too.” He was repeating his words from the day he found his true potential but it was how he felt. “I’m gay but it doesn’t change who I am. I’m still your son,” he finished confidently but it soon faltered and his shoulders slumped. “Right?” he finished.   
After a few moments after Cole’s confession Lou’s face became a soft smile again. “Cole I love you and you shall forever be mine son,” he cooed gently. Lou stood up and sat down next to his son on the seat meant for one and enveloped his son in the tightest hug he could. Portraying all his love into it. Cole returned the hug and cried into his father’s shoulder. Relief washed over him. ‘My father still loves me’ he thought as he sobbed. Lou patted his back and stroked his son’s hair still seeing the little boy who would run up to his parents with worms he found and dirt on his face. He continued comforting his son as his heart broke with every cry of his son. All because his son was afraid of telling his father who he is. 

After a long but comforting silence Cole pulled back with a wobbly smile and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. Lou rejoiced because his son’s eyes were light again and the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He smiled back at his pride and joy. He stood up with a stretch and a joint popping. “So,” Lou began “is there a specific boy you have in mind?” Cole let out a large bark of a laugh blushing furiously. “Yeah dad there is,” he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his eyes. 

“Oh perfect! You’ll have to bring him over sometime so I can embarrass you properly,” Lou chortled as his face scrunched up in glee. Cole laughed again as he encased his father in another hug. “Sure dad sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know if you see any errors and tell me what you think. <3 
> 
> ~ Nightly


End file.
